youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the White Lion
DisneyandSanrio360's movie spoof's of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast Belle - Duchess (The Aristocats) Beast - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) Beast (Prince Adam) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) Gaston - King of the Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) Lefou - Tin, Alley and Pan (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) Lumiere - Timon (The Lion King) Lumiere (Human) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Cogsworth - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Cogsworth (Human) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) Mrs. Potts - Adult Nala (The Lion King) Mrs. Potts (Human) - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) Chip - Rune and Lukio (Jungle Emperor Leo) Chip (Human) - Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) Feather Duster - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) Feather Duster (Human) - Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) Wardrobe - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) Sultan - Meeko (Pocahontas) Sultan (Dog) - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) Stove - Bunga (The Lion Guard) The Hat Stand - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) The Enchantress - Hino Tori (Hi no Tori: Houou Hen) Baker - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Bookseller - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) Bimbettes - Annette, Collette and Danielle (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures) Maurice - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) Phillippe - Khan (Mulan) Monsieur D'Arque - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Madame De La Grand Bouche - Peg (Lady and the Tramp) Tavern Keeper - Boris (Balto) Villiagers in the wedding played by - Nikki, Kaltag and Star (Balto) Objects in Be Our Guest played by - Various Animals "Jungle Emperor Leo" Objects in Human Again played by - Various Animals "Madagascar" Objects in The Mob song played by - Wildebeests (The Lion King) Villiagers in The Mob Song played by - Various Dog, Cat and Mouse The Wolves - The Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) Scenes: Beauty and the White Lion part 1 - Prologue/"Duchess" Beauty and the White Lion part 2 - Duchess Meets Randall King of the Cat, Tin, Alley and Pan Beauty and the White Lion part 3 - Tom Cat's Invention Beauty and the White Lion part 4 - Tom Cat Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs Beauty and the White Lion part 5 - Tom Cat Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the White Lion part 6 - King of the Cat/"Duchess (Reprise)" Beauty and the White Lion part 7 - Duchess at the Castle Beauty and the White Lion part 8 - Duchess's New Home Beauty and the White Lion part 9 - "King of the Cat (Gaston)" Beauty and the White Lion part 10 - Duchess Meets Adult Nala, Rune, Lukio and Mrs. Jumbo Beauty and the White Lion part 11 - Duchess Being so Difficult Beauty and the White Lion part 12 - Duchess Leave her Room and Meet Timon and Pumbaa Beauty and the White Lion part 13 - "Be Our Guest" Beauty and the White Lion part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Black Four Attack Again Beauty and the White Lion part 15 - Duchess dressing Leo's Wounds/King of the Cat Meets Nigel Beauty and the White Lion part 16 - Something Special for Duchess/"Something There" Beauty and the White Lion part 17 - "Human Again" Beauty and the White Lion part 18 - "Beauty and the White Lion" Beauty and the White Lion part 19 - Leo Let Duchess Go/King of the Cat's Plan Beauty and the White Lion part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villagers Vs. Human Again Beauty and the White Lion part 21 - Battle of the Tower/Transformation/Finale Beauty and the White Lion part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) *Leo the Lion (1966) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Penguins of Madagascar (2008) *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *Dumbo (1941) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Balto (1995) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Lulu Caty (2009) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Hi no Tori: Houou Hen (1986) Cast Gallery: Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Belle Leo 1.jpg|Leo as The Beast Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Prince Adam Char 39074.jpg|King of the Cat as Gaston Tin, Pan and Alley.jpg|Tin, Alley and Pan as LeFou Timon.jpeg|Timon as Lumiere Bagheera.jpeg|Bagheera as Lumiere (Human) Pumbaa (The Lion King).png|Pumbaa as Cogsworth Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Cogsworth (Human) Adult_Nala_(from_The_Lion_King)_as_Kira_Finster.jpg|Adult Nala as Mrs. Potts Lulu Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty as Mrs. Potts (Human) Kion (The Lion Guard).jpg|Kion as Chip Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873087-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Chip (Human) Marlene.jpg|Marlene as Feather Duster Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Feather Duster (Human) Mrs. Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Wardrobe Meeko (Pocahontas).jpg|Meeko as Sultan Young Copper.jpg|Young Copper as Sultan (Dog) Bunga.png|Bunga as Stove Bucky (Kimba the White Lion).JPG|Bucky as The Hat Stand Tom and Jerry The Movie - Tom still looking at the alley cats.PNG|Tom Cat as Maurice Khan.jpg|Khan as Phillippe Louis.jpg|Louis as Baker Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Bookseller Annette, Collette and Danielle.jpg|Annette, Collette and Danielle as The Bimbettes char_17029.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Monsieur D'Arque Peg.jpg|Peg as Madame De La Grand Bouche Hinotori5.jpg|Hino Tori as The Enchantress Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof